The Tale of Rhys Stark
by Drewstar
Summary: There was another Stark during those dark times. His name is Rhys Stark (Bastard Son of Brandon) who was raised by his Uncle Eddard and his wife Catelyn & was the cousin to Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, Arya & Rickon. His tale shows the destructive effect of war and how hard it is to remain to true to yourself when everything falls apart around you. This story is told in a unique way.
1. History

**HISTORY**

Rhys Stark (Legitimized bastard son of Brandon Stark and Barbrey Ryswell-Dustin), his birth was known by the Stark and Ryswell family's, but never announced to the public so Barbrey could keep her virtue, and eventually find a husband.

When Brandon is killed by the Mad King, Rhys is only 2 years old, when Eddard Stark returns, he adopts Rhys, and claiming when Rhys comes of age he will become able to choose between living in Winterfell or living with his mother in Barrowton.

Rhys grows up to be the 'Joker' of the group of Stark children (and Theon) and is often the defuser of any tension when fights would break out between Theon and Jon. He was renowned to have a 'sweet smile' that would make people believe in good.

His psychical features resemble more from his mother's side than his fathers, he is fairly skinny and somewhat handsome, but was not as striking as his cousins, his hair is short and dark brown. The few things he inherits from Brandon are his hot bloodedness (Shown as the story unfolds) and his love of riding, which he would often take journeys on horseback to meet his friends of the Stark bannermen, which included Smalljon Umber, a man he considers to be his best friend and they would often spare with each other for fun. Rhys grew up with the traditional Stark Honor and Loyalty understandings, he also has a love for Horses and spends time with stables men nursing and delivering newborns, his love of horses led to him having bizarre respect for Dothraki culture.

When he came of age, Eddard told him the truth of his parentage and Rhys chose to meet Barbrey Dustin in Barrowton, but before he arrived he instead diverted from the path and headed back to Winterfell to which he then proclaimed as his home and Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark as his parents. This act led to some disdain from Barbrey Dustin, who has never yet to see Rhys in person.

Rhys is renowned as a great hunter and skilled swordsman, often times besting his Cousins, but is not above using dirty tactics like kneeing people in the groin or throwing dirt in his opponents face when knocked down, a trait that earned him some wrath and scolding's from Rodrik Cassel and Eddard. Rhys has often been described by many in Winterfell to be one of the best hunters of the North, he mainly is great at tracking and trapping animals.

His sex drive has been very prominent as he often visited brothels, so much so he tried on some occasions to get Jon to come with him, along with Theon. But deep down he has a sinful lust for his cousin Sansa, to which he does not act upon, but has on occasion let his feelings show, often when people spoke of Sansa in a sexual nature, he even once has a scuffle with a drunk Bolton soldier he overheard in a tavern talking ill about Sansa's maidenhood.


	2. Rhys I

**EVENTS OF GAME OF THRONES**

**Season 1**: He's pretty much a background supporting character like most of the Stark children, with only a few stand out scenes.

**1:01 WINTER IS COMING**: Along with Jon and Robb, Rhys is helping Bran with his Archery lessons in the beginning and accompanies Ned Stark at the Beheading of the Watch deserter. On the way back to Winterfell, Rhys spots the dead Direwolf and alerts Ned. When the children adopt the wolves, Jon offers Rhys ghost after Theon insults him being the runt of the litter. But Rhys rejects Jon Snow giving him Ghost, and tells him in a brotherly tone. "

Jon… That's yours".

He attends the feast and can be seen eating with Theon and Robb. He also greets Uncle Benjen with glee.

**1:02 THE KINGSROAD**: He wishes Jon goodbye with a hug, and tells him that uncle Benjen took him to the wall once, he tells Jon, he'll fit right in.

**1:04 CRIPPLES, BASTARDS AND OTHER BROKEN THINGS**: He is seen in the meeting with Robb, Bran and Rickon, in the crowd, when Tyrion arrives to deliver the blueprints for Bran's saddle, and before he leaves Rhys asks how Jon is doing at The Wall, Tyrion simply tells him, that "He's coping well and has the face for it."

**1:06 A GOLDEN CROWN**: Rhys is seen out in the forest with Robb, Theon and Bran, he sides with Robb about keeping the piece with the Lannister's saying that King Robert will bring them to justice, but when Robb insults Theon, he tells Robb not to take his anger out on Theon and proceeds to tell Robb that if Catelyn didn't take Tyrion hostage they all might've avoided this. Rhys attacks the Wildings with Robb, and doesn't comment on Robb's chastising of Theon's actions.

**1:08 THE POINTY END**: He's in the tent with Robb, Theon and the northern lords when discussing their battle plan. Rhys smiles when Robb dares Greatjon to call him a boy again.

**1:09 BAELOR**: Rhys is with Robb and Company when Jaime is captured, he participated in the battle in the whispering wood and is greatly mournful when Robb gives his speech to his soldiers.

**1:10 FIRE AND BLOOD**: Rhys is sadden and talks with Theon when Ned is killed, and talks about certain moments, while drinking with other bannermen and Rhys tells them the story of how he was going to see his mother and that halfway through the journey he turned around and came back to Winterfell and on that day he fell to Lord Eddard's knees and he begged to call Ned his father, and how he just told him. "You gonna keep throwing dirt in your opponent's faces when you spar?" He is with Theon and all the noble lords declare Robb king in the north and Rhys fully dedicates himself to his cause. Saying "You are my kin cousin, I'll always fight for you, my King."

**_This season shows how Rhys is_****_ a very caring character that cares deeply about his family_**.


	3. Rhys II

**Season 2**: Again still a background character for the most part, but has more character development.

**2:01 THE NORTH REMEMBERS**: Rhys confronts Theon before he leaves and tells him that 'the alliance is very important' and wishes him luck, he then hugs him. And lets him leave.

**2:04 GARDEN OF BONES**: Rhys one night goes to sit and talk with Jaime.

Jaime asks what 'Brandon Starks boy want with me?' and Rhys says he's just come to small talk with him, Jaime at first tells Rhys that he's the one that pushed Bran out the tower, and Rhys says he'll never forgive him for that act, but tells him that he's not evil, this catches Jaime off-guard and he tells Rhys he 'must be a bigger fool than any regular Stark', but Rhys tells him how he thinks nobody is truly evil, he then tells Jaime was a monster that day and that he knows that, but he did it for one reason.

Jaime looks at him smugly, but with faint hints of doubt and Rhys tells him the reason, "Love".

Jaime tells Rhys that he's talking nonsense and that Rhys is 'to young to understand anything about love', he agrees he doesn't know much about love and what he does know might not even be love, but he tells Jaime that he saw how protective he was around Cersei when she came to Winterfell, and he also confides in Jaime that he's that way with Sansa sometimes and talks about having incestuous thoughts about Sansa sometimes and how he wishes he was just a normal cousin, Jaime tells Rhys that cousin marriage isn't forbidden in the north, but Rhys says it's looked down upon, and then says 'it makes him feel sick to think these thoughts sometimes'

Jaime actually opens up and talks with him about it his relationship with Cersei and how he and her grew up together and their mother couldn't separate them apart, "Until she did" and Jaime tells Rhys that "There are truly evil men in this world, but there's the difference in knowing your evil and having to do evil things, to survive, to be comfortable… To Love".

**2:06 THE OLD GODS AND THE NEW**: Rhys is shocked to hear of Theon's betrayal and try's to persuade Robb to let him go and capture Theon, but Robb's anger is too great as he wants revenge.

**2:07 A MAN WITHOUT HONOR**: Rhys is seen trying to help Catelyn delay Jaime's execution when he is re-captured, but also try's to keep the piece with Brienne threatening the northern soldiers. He claims that "Fighting each other won't help matters"

**2:08 THE PRINCE OF WINTERFELL**: Rhys talks with Robb after he imprisons Catelyn and tells him that if he had a mother's heart, he'd probably do something as stupid too. He leaves when Talisa comes into the tent.

**2:10 VALAR MORGUNUS**: Rhys is present during Catelyn's talk with Robb over marrying Talisa, Cat tries to have Rhys talk some sense into Robb, but Rhys supports Robb's decision but does have some concerns about the Frey allegiance.

**_His plot this season is mainly trying to see the positive outcome of all of this._**


	4. Rhys III

**Season 3**: More development this season, becoming a supporting character.

**3:02 DARK WINGS, DARK WORDS**: While at Winterfell, Rhys confides with Robb about the chances of success, but also giving him hope, by telling him of the time he, Robb and Jon built a castle of snow and Robb would always be able to keep his castle Standing while Jon and Rhys's would eventually fall.

**3:03 WALK OPUNISHMENTNT**: Is present at Riverrun during the funeral of Hoster Tully and witnesses Robb chastising Edmure.

**3:05 KISSED BY FIRE**: After Karstarks treason, Rhys also supports the decision to keep him as a prisoner, but is ignored. After Karstaks execution he tells Robb that, with his permission, he will take a few loyalists and head to Raventree Hall to try and take Duskendale (Which would give them the advantage if they took Castarly Rock to take King's Landing). Robb agrees but makes sure to let Rhys know that if he loses, so does the north, Rhys assures Robb he won't fail and that they'll see Joffrey's head on a spike yet.

**3:06 THE CLIMB**: He takes with him a small force of 100 men, a 3 small house Riverland lords, and his friends, Smalljon Umber is with him, as well as a lord of small House in the Riverland's called Tytos Blackwood, who has been told by the other lords that he is not well liked by the other lords in the Riverland's due to his truthful nature, Rhys approaches Tytos Blackwood with ease and tells him of how an ancestor of the Starks married a Blackwood. Tytos makes the claim that it was a woman called Black Aly and that she served as Warden of the North during the Hour of the Wolf. Rhys claims he was never one to know about history, Tytos claims that 'History is all that remains'. Rhys takes a liking to over his silent honour and stern conviction of the war, but tells him off when Tytos tells him about Robb's chances of Taking Castarly Rock being almost futile.

**3:08 SECOND SONS**: Rhys and his forces arrive at Harrenhal and spend the night, Rhys discovers that they have Jeyne Poole (Handmaiden at Winterfell and best friend of Sansa) with them on they're a journey, she is a steward and has offered her services to Rhys on there travel. Rhys claims that they have no need for her as the mission could result in death, Jeyne feels useless, but she proceeds to tell him that a bath has been prepared for him, while in the bath Rhys discovers some gold locks of hair (Jaime's) but doesn't dwell on it.

**3:10: MHYSA**: After The Red Wedding, some Bolton men and Frey's that came with the 100 men, try to murder Rhys and the loyalists, but they are killed before any mutiny can happen, with Lord Blackwood gutting one Bolton lunging after Rhys. Rhys still in shock grabs one of Walder Frey's sons and Rhys brutally drags him to the ground and starts brutalising a Frey son with his fists and then delivering the final blow with Rhys cracking the Frey's son's skull open in anger over a rock. The son's blood flows into a nearby river and soon fills the river with his blood as more beatings and cries can be heard by Rhys.

**_This season shows Rhys's complete loss of innocence and hope._**


	5. Rhys IV

**Season 4**: Rhys becomes more of a main character.

**4:01 TWO SWORDS**: Rhys, still reeling from Robb's death feels helpless and tells Tytos he was right about Castarly Rock and about the war and tells him to go home, Tytos refuses and tells Rhys if he's going to die he's going to die fighting and that he lost 3 sons at The Twins, who died suffering. Rhys inspired by Lord Blackwoods words makes a statement to all the troubled northern loyalists, that he will continue to fight and murder all the Boltons, Freys and Lannisters till they are completely whipped out, and closes the speech off by saying "This isn't about kings anymore, it's about vengeance" this spurs all the remaining loyalists to follow Rhys in his doomed plot for revenge (Takes on Lady Stoneheart storyline).

**4:04 OATHKEEPER**: Rhys send a few of his forces deep into the south of the Riverlands and orders them to kill Frey men, His men assault a small town inhabited by Frey Men called Tumbler's Falls, they let the villagers live but unknown to Rhys his men rape and kill a family then steal there goods. Rhys arrives at Stoney Sept to ask for refuge, Rhys, Smalljon and the fellow lords visit the Peach for drinks and Smalljon orders a prostitute named Bella, who claims to be Robert's bastard daughter.

While drinking Tytos Blackwood comments to Rhys on what he plans on doing? Rhys coldly says he's going to destroy House Lannister, and comments 'how Joffrey died was too easy compared to Robb's death.'

Thoros of Mir spots Rhys and Tytos and calmly introduces himself and Rhys asks if he could speak to Berric, Thoros shows the two to a room where Berric is having sex with a prostitute. Berric offers his condolences to Rhys and tells him that they wish to join his cause in purging the Frey's. The Brotherhood without Banners and they join in purging the Riverland's of the Frey's.

**4:05: FIRST OF HIS NAME**: Brotherhood without Banners, Rhys and his loyalists don't stay long in Stoney Sept and proceed to move around the Riverlands to the north, murdering Frey men and Lannister men and convincing local villages to aid them in vengeance. Rhys informs the villagers that Walder Frey's men and The Lannister's army will not let them live great lives under there rule, a few villagers with children and wives join Rhys's ranks, with some of the men bearing arms to fight for him in vengeance for the Tully's. Walder Frey sends Tywin Lannster a raven to ask for assistance to find and kill Rhys Stark and has been dubbed as 'Outlaws', Tywin recognizes the threat and secretly writes a note to an unknown assailant to help kill Rhys.

**4:06 THE LAWS OF GODS AND MEN**: Rhys and his forces travel into Oldstones and have captured Petyr Frey (Who killed Greatjon Umber at the Red Wedding), Ryman Frey and Merrett Frey. Rhys lets Smalljon kill Petyr Frey with his father Ryman watching him die, Rhys then personally kills Ryman and then has Merrett hanged.

Rhys becomes more violent by his vengeance and starts hanging the Frey bodies from tree's with words 'Traitor' carved into them. Rhys tells the villagers with children to cover their eyes and tell them stories while passing through the bodies.

Smalljon Umber, proposes to Rhys he will head back to the North and bring more loyal soldiers back to him via river in the Crackclaw Point. Rhys argues that there is no need, but Smalljon peruses that they could secretly play lay a trap for the Bolton's, Rhys reluctantly agrees.

**4:07 MOCKINGBIRD**: Rhys forces march through Oldstone, Rhys starts to further his relationships with Lord Blackwood to the point where he tells Rhys to call him Tytos and Tytos talks about Brandon Stark being his father, and tells him that he met him when he came to wed Catelyn Tully and how he had a 'Gruff' sense to him, he then tells Rhys he reminds him of Brandon, to which Rhys tells him that he doesn't consider Brandon his father and Eddard Stark was his true father, Tytos keeps quiet and looks at him with some pity.

Jeyne Poole is seen getting hit on by some soldiers, which she shyly tries to ignore, Rhys interrupts them by telling them that she's Jeyne Poole and promised to a noble lord in the north, the soldiers appoligise and leave her alone, Rhys invites her to ride next to him, they start having a conversation about of Sansa and her favourite types of cakes, Rhys asks Jeyne if she has anyone waiting for her back home, she tells him that her father died at Kings Landing when Eddard Stark was betrayed by the gold clokes, her brother died at Winterfell with the Greyjoy coupe and doesn't know if her mother is alive, she then says, she hopes all that have wronged them die.

**4:10 THE CHILDREN**: One night Rhys gets drunk with his men and a soldier annoys him by talking about how he killed a Frey loyalist at there assault at Tumbler's Fall's and then raped his wife and killed there child, Rhys firmly beats him to a pulp and makes a statement that they will not butcher and rape Frey loyalists. He retreats to his tent and continues to drink, Tytos comes into his quarters and tells Rhys to not act irrationally towards his loyal men, but Rhys tells Tytos to get out and throws wine at him breaking the bottle, but Tytos tells Rhys to let out all his anger here, and Rhys starts cursing about Walder Frey, about Tywin, Cersei, Jaime, about Roose Bolton and about Theon Greyjoy and then breaks down in Tytos's arms when talking about Robb, Ned, Cat, Bran and Rickon. Tytos just hugs Rhys.

**_This season shows Rhys in a different light, showing how much anger and blood thirst he has._**


	6. Rhys V

**Season 5**: This season features him as a main character.

**5:01 THE WARS TO COME**: Rhys and his Loyalists and The Brotherhood without Banners have grown to nearly 200 men, women and even children start heading to Crackclaw Point to rendezvous with Smalljon Umber for more Loyalists. Berric comments that they are moving slowly to there destination, having just past Fairmarket not 2 days ago, but Rhys claims that the rain has made the roads muddy, Berric also says they are now being hunted by Black Walder and that maybe they could have taken Ryman Frey hostage, Rhys tells Berric that justice needed to be served and Berric agrees that the hangings did well to send a message, but also to make them more wanted targets. Rhys tells Berric if he's not happy he can leave, but Berric tells him not to be stupid and tells him he's loyal, Rhys brings up the fact that Thoros told him he brought Berric back from the dead. Berric talks about the Lord of Light with Rhys and Rhys thinks that the god is useless unless he can bring back everyone that's died.

**5:02 THE HOUSE OF BLACK AND WHITE**: Rhys and everyone stop and camp, Anguy approaches Rhys with 3 other Brotherhood members, Anguy suggests to Rhys they go hunting for food and hands Rhys a bow and arrow, Rhys happily agrees. Anguy is shooting rabbits, but Rhys tells him to check out a Bear Cave, even Anguy laughs at him, but Rhys goes into the cave and then runs out with a Bear chasing him, but the Bear steps into a bear trap Rhys had set up, Anguy shoots the bear directly into the head and Anguy and Rhys both laugh and brings the Bear back for the villagers to eat.

**5:03 HIGH SPARROW**: After nearly reaching Saltpans, Rhys notices his Horse (Margaret) is a little weary and one of his scouts comes back and tells Rhys that Saltpans is burned and destroyed, but before Rhys can react, (Margaret) collapses and Jeyne runs up and tells Rhys that his horse is pregnant. Rhys stops his company to make sure Margaret gives birth, Jeyne Poole helps Rhys, with her help Margaret gives birth to a Boy foal. Rhys thanks Jeyne and Rhys claim they must spend the Night as Saltpans and share their food and drink with the survivors. Thoros jokes to Rhys that he wants to 'fuck' Jeyne or maybe he's in love with her, Rhys tells Thoros to "Piss off".

**5:05 KILL THE BOY**: A village boy (Martyn Rivers) that was picked up from the village in Sevenstreams, it's told by Rhys, Martyn is a Frey's Bastard son, but was not raised in the Twins and has only grown up around the village people, his adoptive parents died during the war of five kings, when Lannister Men raided his village and tried to rape his adoptive mother, he was playing in the woods when they killed his parents. Martyn is shown swinging a stick as a sword around practising, at first Rhys leaves him alone, out of spite for the Frey's,

In Rhys's tent, Jeyne asks Rhys if there is something wrong and Rhys tells her about Martyn, and how he can't trust any Frey's, but Jeyne tells him that Martyn is a bastard like Jon, and abandoned by the Frey's. Rhys proceeds to ask if Jeyne she has been ok, to which Jeyne tells Rhys she is and asks if she can do anything for Rhys, they look at each other for a moment and Rhys kisses her, which shocks her at first and Rhys as well and he apologises and dismisses her for the night.

The next morning Martyn is training by himself with the same stick and breaks it against a tree. Rhys comes out and tells Martyn he's got some skill with a stick and comments how sticks and practice swords are somewhat alike, Rhys then picks up a stick and starts training with Martyn, knocking him down, until Martyn throws dirt in his eyes and knocks Rhys down. Rhys forces Martyn off him and Martyn expects to get a beating so he raises his stick, but Rhys just laughs it off (Reminding him of himself). Jeyne sees Rhys practising with Martyn like he used to do with his cousins, and he suddenly gives his 'sweet smile' that hasn't been seen since hearing of The Red Wedding.

**5:06 UNBOWED, UNBET, UNBROKEN**: On the travel, Anguy spots some Tully soldiers, who turn out to be led by Brynden Tully (The Blackfish), Rhys rushes to meet him and they embrace when seeing each other, Rhys asks Brynden how he survived The Red Wedding and he reveals he snuck away during the slaughter, he offers his apologies to Rhys, saying 'he failed Robb and he failed Cat.'

Bryden says he's heard of Rhys's actions against The Frey's and says he saw the bodies himself hung, and he smiled when he saw them, Rhys asks if Brynden has come to join him, but Brynden tells Rhys, he's come to ask for his help to take back Riverrun, Rhys says he wishes he could, and had he sought him out a year ago he would of helped him no questions, but he now has a new responsibility to the villagers that follow him, Bryden does not take this well and says that Rhys would let The Frey's have Riverrun, Rhys tells Bryden that he will give him some of his Loyalists with the Blackfish to help take back Riverrun, but Bryden tells him he needs more than just men, he needs Lords of other houses to help him, rally troops, to take back Riverrun, he asks for Lord Tytos Blackwood's help.

Rhys is resistant to let Tytos leave the company, but Tytos reminds Rhys that he is sworn to serve the Tully's. Bryden leaves with Tytos and a good 100 of his soldiers leave for Riverrun before Tytos leaves Rhys's party, he tells him once they have Riverrun and the Northerner Loyalists, then they might stand a chance at overtaking The Twins, they embrace and part ways.

**5:07 THE GIFT**: Rhys and his company have now reached Crackclaw Point and has set up camp. At night it becomes very cold and Martyn becomes very cold, Rhys sits next to him in order to keep him warm, Rhys see's a pact of natural wolves nurturing its cubs not far from them, but they spot Rhys looking at them, which they then move away from and when Martyn questions what Rhys is looking at he says "Nothing… Just something that reminded me of someone".

**5:09 A DANCE OF DRAGONS**: Rhys and his Loyalists arrive at the Whispers (The agreed Meeting place Smalljon promised he'd provide more Northern Allies for) but there is no one. Rhys and company set up camp and as night comes, Rhys is told that the scouts he sent to find Smalljon haven't found anything, Jeyne talks with Rhys if this was a mistake and maybe they should have gone with The Blackfish to take back Riverrun, Rhys argues with her that this is there one chance to gain the upper hand on the Lannisters, but Jeyne tells him that she doesn't want him to give his life to take Kings Landing and Rhys tells her that she's just a stupid handmaiden and doesn't get to tell him how to die.

Rhys barges out and wonders around and sees Berric with Thoros, Anguy and another Brotherhood member looking out, Berric tells Rhys they must leave his company soon and Rhys questions why, Thoros talks to Rhys about seeing visions of an oncoming battle in the North and they aren't needed, Rhys questions about whereabouts of Smalljon is and just as he does, an Arrow strikes the other Brotherhood member and dies, Anguy gets out his bow and arrow and shoots at someone in the distance, another arrow nearly pierces Berric and Anguy keeps shooting arrows, they then run back to the camp and everything is on fire, an ambush from Bolton forces, they are killing the villagers and have burnt tents with people fleeing out of them while on fire.

Berric, Thoros and Anguy fight with Rhys and they all kill a few Bolton men, defending most of the villagers, who also take up arms to fight and kill Bolton men, and Martyn kills a Bolton that almost kills Thoros. Rhys asks a soldier if he knows where Jeyne is, he says she's in the far end of the camp, Rhys tells Martyn to stay with Berric and to protect the Villagers. Rhys fights his way through the fire to try and find Jeyne. Anguy runs out of Arrows and is then struck by one through the head and dies instantly in front of Berric who avenges his death.

Jeyne is hiding inside Rhys's tent and three Bolton soldiers find her and attempt to rape her, while Jeyne tries to fight them off they punch her to the floor and rip her dress off, then they try to rape her, but before they do, Rhys arrives and fights all three of them, killing the first two with his sword, but the last stabs Rhys in the gut, but Jeyne grabs his hunting dagger and cuts the soldier's throat, Rhys collapses to his knees as Jeyne tries to help him, but Rhys just hugs Jeyne in comfort.

The Bolton's are fierce but even when they kill some, they also get killed with the Loyalist final blow, resulting in more casualty's for the Bolton men than expected, to the point they start to flee back to there boats, but the loyalists chase after them and kill them.

**5:10 MOTHER'S MERCY**: The Blackfish attacks Riverrun at night by surprised and overwhelms the castle with the numbers that Rhys provided him. When piling the bodies of Frey soldiers Tytos is seen sitting by the bodies looking grim despite there victory. Brynden tells Tytos he led the barrage at the gate but sees that Tytos is troubled about Rhys. Brynden tells Tytos to take his loyal men and go support Rhys, Tytos says he Brynden needs help securing Riverrun, but Brynden tells him that they can outlast any attack now that they have Riverrun, Tytos then leaves with the loyal men Rhys sent with them.

Berric visits an injured and bedridden Rhys, who concludes that Smalljon must've betrayed them, Berric tells him that they found the ship they sailed on and tells them that all they are going to leave the next day, Jeyne argues that Berric is leaving Rhys to die, but Berric tells Jeyne that Rhys will live because The Lord of Light doesn't want him to die. Rhys once again says he doesn't believe in the lord of light, but Berric doesn't care, he asks Rhys what he's going to do once he's healed, Rhys tells him, he's going to kill the Boltons but lets those who wish to go home, leave, he tells Berric to tell the others of this, Berric nods and as he leaves Rhys says he's sorry about the fellow Brotherhood men that died.

Berric leaves. The offer results in nearly all of Rhys's forces leaving Rhys in order to go back to the villages and some soldiers who have taken farm girls as their wives also go with them. At the end the 200 forces Rhys had in the beginning nearly all left with Tytos and Blackfish, died or left with the Villagers. Rhys now only has 23 Loyal Soldiers left from the beginning, including a few hardened villagers who wish to keep fighting for Rhys. The cold winds blow from the North.

Rhys is still in recovery and Jeyne comforts and nurses him, Rhys tells Jeyne he's sorry for calling her stupid and tells her he was so worried about her, Jeyne puts her hand on Rhys's cheek then leans down and they start to kiss, Rhys pulls her onto him and they engage in passionate sex.

**_This season is meant to bring Rhys back to his human side and show his followers loyalty._**


	7. Rhys VI

**Season 6**: Now an established Main Character in the series.

**6:01 THE RED WOMAN**: Rhys and his few loyalists use the ship the Bolton's used to sail into the North, but before Rhys and company depart, Tytos returns with the loyalists. Rhys smiles and they embrace and after that, they arrange to sail for White Harbor, then head to The Wall to meet Jon. Claiming they are going to take back Winterfell from the Boltons or Die trying.

**6:03 OATHBREAKER**: When Rhys and Company reach the White Harbor they are escorted to Wyman Manderly (Takes over Davos in Dance of Dragon's chapters). Manderly talks to Rhys about the rule under The Bolton's, claiming that Roose Bolton's bastard is flaying people all over the north alive and is a disgrace to the north. Rhys tells lord Manderly that he intends to take back Winterfell or Die trying. Manderly likes Rhys's courage but claims he's foolish to walk in blind, telling him what has happened to Stannis Baratheon and states that it would take "A Monster" to defeat Ramsay.

Manderly then tells Rhys he cannot support him to help take back Winterfell, Rhys argues that Manderly is sworn to the Starks, but Manderly tells him he won't but looks hurt when he says it, Rhys doesn't push it and Manderly tells him he will have Rhys and his men fully prepared for there journey to the Wall, and will not inform the Bolton's of there whereabouts.

**6:04 THE BOOK OF THE STRANGER**: Rhys, Tytos and there remaining 30 soldiers get ready to set out, but before they set out, Rhys spots Martyn who claims that he's coming with him, but Rhys tells him that he must stay to protect Jeyne and Martyn tearfully agree's but doesn't want Rhys to die, Rhys tells him that if he doesn't leave there will be no justice and Rhys gives Maryn his hunting dagger and claims it's his if he doesn't return and tells him to avenge him if he falls he then walks away from Martyn. Rhys goes to Jeyne's room, and she's packing her belongings and tells Rhys she's ready to go, but Rhys stops her from exiting her Room, Rhys tells Jeyne to stay in White Harbor as he does not know what may come next, Jeyne begs him not to go with tears in her eyes, but Rhys kisses her and tells her that "You brought me peace, in a time of terror. Who am I to refuse the same for you?", he also has her keep Margret's foal. Rhys then sets out with the remaining loyalists, Margret and Tytos to go get Jon who is at the wall as Jeyne watches them leave with Martyn by her side.

**6:07 THE BROKEN MAN**: While Jon and Sansa are convincing the wildlings to fight for them, Rhys meets them for the first time in 5 years. He hugs them both and starts crying, with Toumund looking weirded out.

Jon, Sansa and Rhys discuss briefly about old times, and discuss the time Jon covered himself in flour and jumped out to scare Sansa, Sansa says she wishes she could remember those days better, but can't, Rhys gets right to business and tells Jon that he has 30 men, but the most loyal men that would give there lives for him.

They all then head to Bear Island and Moat Callin, and chides that Lord Glover is a Traitor, but Lord Glover just walks away, Jon and Rhys latter drink heavy that night and Jon talks about Ygritte, Jon tells Rhys of how Ygritte was a gorgeous woman who was 'kissed by fire', Rhys claims that he knew it'd be a Red Head that'd take his cock, Rhys then claims he's gotten very close to Jeyne and Jon is surprised that it's the same handmadien from Winterfell and Sansa's best friend, he claims that she once laughed at him when Sansa and her watched him spar with Ser Roderick and fall on his arse. Rhys then talks about Martyn and Jon changes his glee to despair, Rhys notices Jon's not himself, Jon reveals how he was killed at the Wall, by showing his stab wounds, he then says he killed boy like Marytn who he took as a steward and tried to train him to be like him, and he was the last one to deliver the final blow. Rhys (knowing about Berric's lord of light), is shocked but understands and tells Jon how he 'wishes that it's all just a dream'.

**6:09 THE BATTLE OF THE BASTARDS**: The day before the battle, Ramsay and Smalljon meet Jon, Sansa, Davos, Lyanna Tomund, Tytos and Rhys for a parlay. During Ramsay's insults, Rhys and Smalljon's looks at each other. Rhys starts blurting out insults at Ramsay, calling him a 'Trueborn Bastard' and a 'Cunt that needs traitors to wipe his ass' while also insulting his former friend Smalljon, he then goes on to give a speech about Roose Bolton fathered him by rape and how he's always wanted his approval because he was nothing, to begin with. Ramsay shows everyone Shaggywolfs head and Sansa takes off, while Rhys just stares at Smalljon, who looks at Rhys with some regret in his eyes. Rhys then threatens Ramsay, saying how he will always be a bastard unlike Jon, and how he is going to desecrate Roose's grave and that Ramsay will be the last flayed man in North. He then tells Smalljon that he's going to take his head off tomorrow "And Smalljon! Know that I'm going to take you're traitorous head off tomorrow."

That night of planning, Jon, Sansa and Rhys all gather to work out the battle strategy, and Rhys and Jon agree that Rickon's safety is paramount to this battle. When Sansa tries to think of another way for battle, Rhys tells her that her place isn't in battles and she shouldn't gamble with Rickon's life. Sansa chastises Rhys and Jon and storms off to write the letter to Littlefinger. Rhys and Jon converse a little more about the battle strategy and both think it will work. Ghost walks into the tent and Jon pets him, he then says he's retiring for the night, though he doesn't know how much sleep he'll get, Rhys, claims he should use his hand. They both chuckle and smile. When Jon is gone, Rhys looks at Ghost and thinks of Shaggydoggs severed head. "We're gonna get revenge for your brother as well, so don't you worry", Rhys says while about to cry, Ghost whimpers and he hugs Ghost and cries into Ghosts fur, knowing that the plan is futile and Rickon will probably die tomorrow.

Tytos has a discussion with Davos about the efficacy of there forces and Davos tells him that they won't be caught off there guard for a second. Tytos has a quick discussion about the death of there liege lords, Stannis Baratheon and Brynden Tully and claim that they both should have died with them, maybe they could have done something about there deaths, they also both talk about the deaths of there sons, Davos gives his apologies about Tytos's massive loss of 3 sons. Tytos then claims that Davos knows how to survive it, Davos says that Shireen kept him going, saying that she was like a daughter to him, Tytos then claims Rhys is like a son to him as well.

On the day of the Battle of the Bastards, when Ramsay brings Rickon out, Rhys is petrified at what Ramsay might do to him. Ramsay cuts his hand tie and has him run to Jon, Jon rides out first, but Rhys, still shocked, Rhys gets on Margret and leads his men into battle behind Jon, when Rickon is killed, Rhys stops and shouts in Grief "NO" and then looks up to Ramsay "BASTARD" he charges behind Jon, and when Jon's horse collapses and he is faced with the oncoming barrage and seemingly accepts his death, Rhys on Margret jumps into the barrage of horses and is followed by his men and then by the other Stark Loyalists.

The fight ensures and with Margaret getting shot with an arrow and Rhys watches Margret tremble as she goes limp and dies. Rhys then goes on a killing spree by taking on even mounted Bolton men with just his sword. Jon almost dies by being stampeded to death, only to have Rhys pull him out of the pit, surrounded by thousands of Northern men. The Knights of the Vale arrive and Jon goes after Ramsey.

Rhys fights off with his once longtime friend Smalljon, who has just had his ear bitten off by a wildling, They both stare at each other before the fight, and a group of Umber men and Wildling/Northern men surround the two to witness the fight. The fight is mostly on Smalljon's side, with Rhys giving the occasional punch to his face, while also chastising him by saying words like "Who's going to hold your fucking head!", "Come on traitor!", "Did you always want me dead?" as their swords clash close to there faces, Smalljon breaks the parry and swoops his sword under and cuts Rhys's leg making him fall to the ground, but Rhys throws dirt in his eyes and jumps and stabs him in the gut, causing both men to fall to the ground, Rhys grabs his sword out of Smalljon's gut and prepares to decapitate Smalljon, as Smalljon looks up at Rhys with a dying expression and blood convulsing from his mouth and his eyes dwindling, he looks at Rhys and tries to put his hand on Rhys's face in an act of an apology, he succeeds, but Rhys slaps it away and proceeds to saw off Smalljon's head. Killing his former friend.

After the battle, Rhys and his last 8 loyal men gather to torture Ramsay near death, with cuts on his face, having pieces like his ears, toes, nails, fingers, teeth ripped and cut out, being pissed on, as well as having his testicles burned with a hot iron brand. Rhys is seen leaving as Sansa arrives, saying he has business to settle at The Riverlands.

**_This season shows how far gone Rhys really is and how brutalizing people has become a part of who he is now._**


	8. Rhys VII

**Season 7**: Becoming a Final Main Character.

**7:02: STORMBORN**: Rhys is seen with his loyalists at the crossroads inn, which Arya is also staying at after killing The Frey's, unknown to both of them, Arya and Rhys is mere inches away from each other, and Rhys and his men talk about heading to Kings landing and Rhys says he's going to check on take a piss, and as he says that Arya turns around to check if it's someone she knows. But Hotpie then interrupts her and proceeds to tell Arya of the Battle of the Bastards. Rhys heads back in and sits back down just as Hot Pie says "I can't believe I thought you looked like a boy". Arya then walks out of the inn and is deciding on whether to head to Kings Landing or back to Winterfell. Just as she notices the wagon for Kings landing start to move some of the soldiers come out and so does Rhys, and he is shocked, Arya and him lock eyes and Rhys and Arya both run into there arms with Rhys kneeling down to hug Arya and he starts crying in joy as she holds Rhys shoulders extremely tight.

Rhys tells Tytos to take the men to Raventree Hall (Blackwood castle) without him, as he's heading back to Winterfell to take his cousin Arya Stark home. Tytos accepts this no questions asked but tells Rhys to hurry back when he's ready to prepare an assault on Kings Landing.

Later that night Rhys is seen with Arya at night, by a campfire. They are eating some bread and Rhys offers Arya some wine, but takes it back telling her that he remembers that she doesn't like the taste, but Arya grabs it out of his hands and start drinking is down. Rhys smiles a faint smile, Arya asks Rhys what happened at The Battle of the Bastards, and Rhys tells her that she doesn't need to know such violent things.

Arya tells Rhys that she had nearly died in Bravos, Rhys is surprised and asks how she ended up in Bravos, she says she saved a man named Jaquen Hgarr and he offered her training in Bravos, Rhys asks what type of training, and she says "Training to be a faceless woman", Rhys looks horrified. Arya tells him the training worked, as she was able to kill Meryn Traynt and then she killed a girl who tried to kill her, then she sailed back to Westeros, then stole a rowboat and rowed up to the Twins and then snuck in disguised as a child and then slit Walder Frey's throat, then she poisoned all the Frey Lords in their hall and watched them die, while disguised as Walder Frey himself.

She smiles and Rhys looks at her horrified, he tells her that he thought he'd be the one to do it (kill Frey), Arya looks at him and asks if Jon is the only one at Winterfell, he says 'No' Sansa is too, she smiles, but Rhys doesn't she asks him if somethings wrong. Rhys tells Arya that Rickon's dead, Arya looks horrified. Rhys tells Arya that Ramsay killed him. He tells Arya how that Jon rode out to save him and he knew what was coming, but he rode out as well, and he could see the arrows deliberately miss three times, but he still knew what was coming and as Jon was about to reach out. Rhys pauses and stops. Arya asks in anger if Ramsey is dead, Rhys says he saw to it he would bleed out, and that he's dead. Rhys then says "You shouldn't have to see or hear such sad things… I'm sorry". Arya asks who he's apologising to? Rhys turns to her and says "To ghosts".

In the morning, he and Arya start putting there fire out, when wolves start to Appear, Rhys draws his sword as they surround him and Arya, they see Nymiria, Rhys doesn't recognise her and tells Arya to stay behind him, but Arya tells him to wait and she approaches Nymira and talks to her, Rhys remains prepared to strike, when the wolves leave Rhys stares at Arya with pity.

**7:04: SPOILS OF WAR**: Rhys guides Arya home to Winterfell, but his horse gives way from the cold and he tells Arya to go up ahead. Rhys looks at his replacement horse and he comments to himself that 'no one should have been born in summer'.

Rhys has the guards who insulted Arya clean up the privy's when The Soldiers complain that this work is beneath them, Rhys retorts by saying

"Good people clean up shit when I was stranded in the Riverlands, do you think I had my own privy? No, I cleaned my own shit, are you saying I'm not a good person?"

"No my lord"

"No? good then get to scrubbing soldiers."

Rhys then spends time with Sansa in her office and talks to her about the rescores that they have gained from each Northern house and he tells her that 'She's good at this', to which Sansa smiles at and tells him that she's glad he's here, Rhys tells her that he's always going to protect her, they stare at each other for a moment and Sansa proceeds to ask about Jeyne Poole, to which Rhys looks awkward about for a second, but then tells her that Jeyne means a lot to him and that when the times right he'll marry her, to which Sansa looks at Rhys and smiles. Rhys leaves Sansa and parts by calling her 'Lady Stark'.

**7:05: EASTWATCH**:

He has a moment with Bran near the Godswood tree, where he sees the effect of what has happened to him. Rhys approaches Bran while he's in Warged, He calls him Bran and Bran stops warging to look at Rhys, "Hello Rhys" Bran says, Rhys smiles and asks if he's cold, Bran says he's become used to it, Rhys tells him it's been a long time since he's been in Winterfell and says that he thought Bran and Rickon were dead when they couldn't find them, he tells him how Catelyn could be heard crying some nights, Bran doesn't speak and Rhys looks says they can build a snow castle if he'd like to, Bran still doesn't answer and he apologises but he must continue to scout for The White Walkers, and Bran goes back to his warging. Rhys claims he will just wait till he's finished and then they'll build a castle, but Bran doesn't hear him, Rhys looks at Bran and he realises he's no longer the Boy he left back at Winterfell, moves over to Bran and he cries into his lap and apologises for not protecting him, as he cries Littlefinger from afar stares at him.

After Arya finds the letter to Robb from Sansa, Arya confronts Rhys on the wooden walkways and asks if he had known if Robb had sent a letter from Sansa? And Rhys claims to have not have been there to see, but says he expects so, Arya then says, what if Sansa wrote the note for an anterior motive. Rhys now frustrated asks what Arya is getting at. Arya claims that Sansa might be the reason Robb went to war, and maybe she wanted that. Rhys becomes angry at Arya and claims how 'Stupid' she sounds, then tells her that she should apologise to Sansa now. He then starts walking away but Arya follows him and chastises him for always taking her side, and for always being the one to look away from things and then tells him he should have been there to protect Robb but couldn't cause he's so useless.

"Maybe Robb and my mother would still be alive if you weren't so Useless!"

Rhys turns around in anger and slaps her in the face so hard it knocks her down and causes her to have a bloody mouth. Rhys looks at his hand and immediately apologises and approaches Arya, but she looks at him with a death stare and gets on her feet to run away from Rhys.

After the confrontation with Arya, Littlefinger tells Rhys how hard it must be to see your family like this, Rhys tells Littlefinger that Catelyn told him about how when she went to try and get Renly Baratheon to recruit to Robb's cause, he tried to use the opportunity to be with him. He also tells Littlefinger how obsessed he must be with 'Us Starks'.

Littlefinger playfully agrees with Rhys about his obsession and how it probably all could have been avoided in one way.

Rhys mentions his father's Name and Littlefinger looks at Rhys. Rhys goes on to chastise Littlefinger for being a fool in love, knowing full well he could never 'officially' have anyone from the Tully family.

In his (well hidden) anger, Littlefinger tells Rhys that he knows of Rhys's hidden feelings for Sansa and his relationship with Jeyne Poole, he then says he must be using Jeyne as a substitute for his imagination of Sansa. Whereas he (Petyre) will fully have Catelyn's daughter as his bride.

He tells Littlefinger how he once thought of Brandon as an idiot.

"You know, I once thought of my father as an Idiot, like you do I'm sure. Someone who rode off and got him and my grandfather killed. What good did it do him to have a slow mind and a flaming heart? Then I think to myself, It's better to have a slow mind and a flaming heart than to have a great mind and bleeding heart"

Littlefinger tells Rhys that "If Brandon was as good with words as Rhys is, then maybe he'd of stood a chance at being a great warden of the north, but he wasn't. And now all he is, is a memory of what not to do, like so many of the Starks"

Rhys (Holding in a lot of anger) says "Where was it that my father gave you that scar?"

He turns around and belts Littlefinger in the head, knocking him down to the floor, he then kicks him in the ribs all the while asking if it was 'here!', he then kneels down and punches Littlefinger in the face.

Littlefinger says "Your making a stupid mistake Rhys"

Rhys claims the only mistake was that his father didn't "Finish you off!" (stomps on his chest)

Sansa then appears with a guard of the Vale and the guard draws his sword on Rhys, Rhys also goes to draw his sword but Sansa says "STOP" she then grabs his face and speaks to him softly saying, it's all right and to leave him alone, "He's not worth it" she tells him, and Littlefinger looks at Sansa and Rhys and just stares in hatred.

Rhys in anger argues he should die for all he's done. But Sansa tells him he cannot kill a guest that has been invited into our walls, Sansa then tells him he must leave now or be imprisoned until Robyn Aryan disposes justice on him. Rhys looks at Sansa in anger and tells her how despicable she's become, he then spits at Littlefinger and leaves, he then seen on a horse riding out of Winterfell.

**7:07: THE WOLF AND THE DRAGON**: During the trial between Arya and Sansa, after Sansa reveals Littlefinger is in fact on trial, Rhys and his men appear, Rhys looks at Baelish with his hand on his sword, when Baelish pleads for his life and asks for the knights to escort him back to the Vale, Rhys gives him a smirk, when Sansa passes the sentence, Rhys drives his sword right through Baelish's chest then grabs his head and pulls it up for him to look at Rhys, while Arya cuts his throat. Killing Petyre 'Littlefinger' Baelish.

Rhys is shown in the Winterfell chamber hall having drinks with his last surviving 8 loyalists and Lord Blackwood as they all drink ale and smile at one another, Rhys looks at Lord Blackwood and tells him it's going to be a long winter. Tytos simply says "That it is".

**_Season Seven shows how much war has affected him, to where he's trying to forge bonds with the cousins he now knows are long gone._**


	9. Rhys VIII

**Season 8: **The End

**8:01: WINTERFELL: **As Jon and Daenerys march into Winterfell, they are greeted by Sansa, Bran & Rhys. When Jon embraces Bran, Rhys smiles. Jon embraces all of his family and introduces Daenerys to Rhys as his cousin, Rhys smiles at Daenerys, who then says that Jon had told her about Rhys' knowledge for Dothraki. Rhys once again smiles and tells her that with her permission he would love to ride with them sometime. Greetings are cut short by Bran's demand for the oncoming attack from the White Walkers.

At the meeting with the Northern Lords Rhys stands in the crowd and gives worrying glances to Jon and Sansa when some of the lords chastise Jon.

During the arrival of people around the north. Rhys helps out in the grounds of Winterfell when he stands in shock at Jeyne Poole riding in on Margaret's now grown foal & a late teen Martyn.

Rhys cannot control himself and picks her up off the horse and kiss her so passionately that she has to softy pry herself away from Rhys holding her, and as she places her feet on the snow Rhys looks at her with his face nearly in tears. And Jeyne asks why he didn't ask for her to come to Winterfell sooner. Rhys replies with the fact he had to deal with some problems, (Littlefinger) but he got rid of them once and for all. Jeyne still looks a little hurt, but Rhys replies with.

"I will never leave you again. From now on, it's just you and me." as Martyn looks on as the odd one out. But Rhys turns to him and involves him in there hug as all they all laugh together. Sansa looks on from the balcony with Commander Royce with a hint of a smile before Tyrion Arrives.

Tytos Blackwall also meets with Tyrion, Varys and Davos and joins them in there talks for the fates of the seven kingdoms and they all look over Jon and Dany talking. As Tyrion comments on that, they make a lovely pair. Tytos says "Compared to your siblings, aye they do make a lovely par" to which Tyrion rebuff saying "Lord Blackwood I'm sure all the young lovers in Riverland's just dream of the day they will be wed in shit filled swamps." but Tytos gets back to the situation by claiming there will be "no shit filled swamps for young lovers should we lose this war." and Davos agrees.

**8:02 A KNIGHT OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS: **Rhys is in the Great Hall when Jamie is in northern court. He says nothing but makes it obvious he hates Jamie from the death stares he gives him when Jamie looks at Bran.

When Jamie meets Bran in the Godswood to apologise for crippling Bran all those years ago. When Bran tells Jamie of his unknowing of there being a future for him. Rhys appears and questions why Jamie is with Bran alone in the Godswood.

Jamie says it has been a long time since the two of them met. He tells Rhys he came to apologise for all the pain and misery he's caused Bran and to an extent House Stark.

Rhys tells Jamie that if he wishes to be sorry for all he's done, he should travel back to Kings Landing and kill Cersei and then himself. He claims he's killed one King already, why shouldn't he do the same for a Queen.

Jamie replies that he no longer has any allegiance to Cersei and he is here to defend Winterfell with his life.

"With your Life?" Rhys retorts.

"Yes." Jamie firmly states.

Rhys smiles at Jamie and only utters one word to him "Man Without Honor", Jamie proceeds to walk out of the Godswood while hanging his head in shame.

After Theon reunites with Sansa he asks where Rhys is.

Rhys waits for him in the crypts of Winterfell. Sansa joins him in case Rhys does anything rash. Rhys stands by.. Rhys tells Theon the tale of how they used to all come down in the Crypts when they were kids. He then points to a crypt he says that all of them would play Monsters and maidens and they would always scare Sansa. Theon tries to apologise to Rhys, but he interrupts him by telling him that the Frey's threw Catelyn's body in the river, the Brotherhood told him that she got chewed up by dogs and couldn't even be recognised. Sansa stands in horror at hearing this, but Rhys continues, saying that they never found Robb's remains so they could never give him a proper funeral and his bones will never be here with his ancestors.

Again Theon tries to apologise, but Rhys charges at Theon and tackles him to the ground, he then takes out a knife and holds it to Theon's throat. But Sansa yells at Rhys to not hurt him.

Rhys ignores Sansa and presses the metal onto Theon's throat. But Theon doesn't struggle. "Whatever Ramsay did to you, I promise it will be nothing compared to what I could do"

"And you have every right to Rhys" Theon claims with tears in his eyes. Theon softly says.

"I betrayed you, I betrayed Robb, who was more like a brother to me than I deserved. I don't want to die here Rhys, I want to help make up for my mistakes. But if you wish it to be. Then I won't stop you."

Rhys then hesitates and realises what he's doing. While still in anger, Rhys gets up and looks at the knife in his hand then looks at Theon's fingers which have had the nails ripped from them and then looks to Sansa who rushes towards Theon to cover him.

"Rhys please don't. He saved me!" Sansa begs on the verge of crying.

Rhys throws the knife away and takes one more look at Theon to say "We need you now, but when this is all over. And if we survive this. You will never set foot in Winterfell again."

Rhys then walks away from the terror he's caused.

When everyone meets to discuss there plan to destroy the White Walkers Rhys stands next to Sansa, Lord Tytos Blackwood is also present and stands next to Lord Yohn Royce. Bran announces that the Night King will try to come after Bran to kill him, Bran than shows the mark the Night King left Bran and when he suggests using Bran as bait for the Night King. Sansa, Arya and Rhys are quick to object to his safety.

Theon says he will protect him. But Rhys objects by telling him that Theon is too weak to be of greater use and that Rhys and his Loyalists will also defend Bran with the Iron Born but not Theon. Theon rebuffs Rhys by telling him that this isn't about there issues, this is about keeping Bran safe. Rhys then yells "And how are you going to keep him safe!? You're a fucking eunuch and a Coward!" Jon grabs Rhys to stop him from moving towards Theon, Daenerys then demands Rhys to stop his outburst. Rhys looks at her with anger but then back at Jon, Sansa and Bran. He stops and says that he and his men will also protect Bran, he then follows up by saying Theon, his men, Rhys' loyalists and he will have a better chance of protecting Bran. The room falls silent for a few seconds but then Davos returns to the plan.

When everyone leaves Jon and Sansa confront Rhys outside of the room and they say that Rhys needs to solve his differences with Theon. But Rhys fires back at Jon by telling him to "Tell that Robb" Rhys then tries to walk off, but Jon slams him into the wall and tells him.

"I think about Robb every day! I think about Rickon and Catelyn and Father every day. And I would kill everyone that betrayed us to have them back. But they're not coming back! There dead! And no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much pain you have to keep inside, it's what you have to do in order to keep moving, to keep believing that their deaths meant something more than suffering. Their memory is what we fight for, and Theon for all his deceit and all the pain he has brought us is still trying to fight for Robb's memory, for our Fathers memory."

Rhys asks for Jon to 'please' let him go. Jon releases Rhys and Rhys turns to look Sansa in the eye. Rhys then in guilt walks away from his cousins.

Later in the night Rhys brings Jeyne to an Underground road that leads out of Winterfell to were hills and valleys could make could cover from the dead. He tells her that Bran showed him this way. "He knows more than the rest of us"

"Stop! Why are you telling me this?"

Rhys slowly moves into Jeye with the fire from his torch revealing her fear.

"If I die tomorrow."

Jeyne gasps with tears in her eyes but Rhys continues.

"The dead will kill everyone in Winterfell. The women, the old and the children. I cannot let that happen to you and I will not. So I'm giving you this chance."

Jeyne stands in shock.

"No, no, no! You just promised me we would always be together and now you're breaking your word!"

"I won't have you die here"

"I will do what I want. And if I am to die, I want to die with you!"

Rhys raises his voice.

"No!"

Jeyne now sobs but Rhys grabs her by the face and tells her straight.

"I will not let that happen, not while I live. You run to the Riverland's, you run to Kings Landing, you run to the Narrow sea and beyond if you have to. But you run! and you don't look back… Pr..Promise me Jeyne."

Jeyne's hesitant nods.

"I love you. Thank you… for everything.

In the Chamber where Tyrion, Jamie, Brienne, Pod, Tormund, Tytos & Davos meet for final drinks and final words.

When Tormund finishes telling his tale of how he got his last name Tytos bursts out in laughter followed by Davos saying he will have that drink.

Later in the night, Rhys is seen practising his archery skills as Arya makes her way into the area. Rhys is not shooting well (Missing the thin target) so Arya quietly grabs a bow and hits the mark. Arya claims that Rhys is losing his touch to which Rhys lets out a laugh. Rhys looks at Arya and just stares at her until Arya asks what it is that is bothering him. Rhys says that he's known Arya for so long and seen her grow up into a strong woman. But she will always be the smallest Stark, to which they both laugh. Rhys then tells Arya that he is sorry for striking her that day. Arya says that "We're family, we fight. But we always have our backs."

Rhys smiles as Arya start shooting targets. Rhys then tells her that her Father and Mother would be proud of her. He leaves her saying one last thing. "It might be our final night, make sure you have some **fun**." he then leaves her to practice her shooting. Until Gendry arrives.

When Tyrion chips in about most being at war with the Starks and now they are in there chamber ready to defend it together. Tytos tells Tyrion that "It's funny I not so long ago dedicated my life to wiping out your family *Takes a Drink* yet here I am now… and maybe it's the wine clouding my mind, but here I am now... Enjoying your company." Tyrion laughs at that. And Tyros claims that Rhys was first planning on storming on Kings Landing and killing Tywin Lannister but Tyrion beat him to it. Tyrion then says he's "Glad to be of service Lord Blackwood"

Brienne than says after a quiet moment "At least we'll die with honor"

Tyrion retorts by saying "I think we might live" which gets a giggle from the room

Tytos joins in with the clapping at the knighting of Brienne of Tarth.

Later on in the night when Tyrion asks for a song from someone he asks Tytos if he knows any. Tytos responds that he never learnt how. Pod then sings the beautiful Jenny and her Ghost.

As the beautiful tone is sung everyone relaxes before the war.

Rhys lays next to a naked and sleeping Jeyne in bed as Rhys remains awake for the coming battle & Martyn is seen practising with the others for the fight.

**8:03 THE LONG NIGHT**

Rhys and Theon and there forces escort Bran to the Godswood. As Rhys walks he looks at the Night sky, blacker than any night sky before, no stars, just blackness and cold winds.

The forces of Westeros arrange their places and from there lines as the darkness consumes even the vision of the enemy. But out of the bleak darkness rides a lone woman on a horse. Melisandre. The Red Woman asks Ser Jorah if he knows the language of the Dothraki forces he rides with this night. Jorah confirms he does and Melisandre asks Jorah to tell the Dothraki to raise their swords.

With the words of Dothraki Jorah speaks and tells them to raise their swords. And they do.

Melisandre then moves to the Dothraki Forces and clenches the steel of one Dothraki solider. She grants her witch magic on the swords and from the magic came a flurry of flaming swords to light even the long night up. And with it hope as well.

Jeyne almost leaves through the Underground passage Rhys showed her. But she turns around and arrives in the Crypts before the fighting begins.

The men charge with there new found hope to the end of the world. But just as soon as hope became a fire. It was just as soon burnt out. As the men who had charged had all disappeared. Save Jorah Mormont who rode back with what looked to be an Injury from Tormund Giantsbane Eyes.

Now the Winds raged harder than ever and the darkness turned into a void of Nothingness. So much fear could be seen on The Unsullied of all people. As the monsters came so too did The Dragon Queen, The King in the North, Dragons. Lighting the flames of Hope once again, though many have fallen and much fear still resides in men that believe the Battle may not be won.

Down in the Crypts Sansa arrive and Jeyne greets her with a hug. After Sansa tells Tyrion "It would never work between us" because of Daenerys, Missandei walks away in Anger over Sansa's comments.

Jeyne whispers to Sansa (In order to not cause a panic) and tells her that she knows a way out but they must leave now across the Broken Tower. But Sansa claims there are too many people, and they will only get caught in the fight. Jeyne tells Sansa to promise her that if the Crypts become breached she will allow Jeyne to take this chance. And for Sansa to come with her. Sansa agrees with taking the people, but not her, she says her place is here and she could think of no better place to die.

Jeyne smiles at Sansa and remembers how ironic it is how as young girls all they dreamed and talked about was living in a beautiful castle when Winterfell has been that castle all along.

As the Battle rages on outside of Winterfell everyone in the Godswood is prepared to fight, Rhys stands ready with his bow and arrow, along with Theon.

Theon takes these possible final moments to ask for Bran's forgiveness. And Bran tells him that everything he did brought him here. "Home"

Rhys looks on, but not with anger. With some form of peace of mind that Bran forgave Theon. Bran then proclaims "He must go" and as Theon asks where Bran wargs into Ravens to seek out the Night King. Rhys and Theon exchange looks of fear over the coming battle.

Bran sees The Night King riding his risen from the dead Dragon Viserion, this leads to a fight with Danerys and Jon while on Dragonback. The two keep The Night King occupied while the Wight's start to Siege Winterfell.

The Wight's start climbing over the castle walls and while the strength and heart of the Soldiers are great. There are too many dead to defeat.

Soon the Winterfell wall is breached and takes the lives of even more Soldiers even Lyanna Mormont.

Even The King in the North is brought down by The Night King.

And even The Mother of Dragons gave The Night King her full wrath.

But to no Avail.

As the dead draw nearer Theon asks Rhys if "This is it?" and Rhys confirms to Theon that

"Yes this is it."

Theon tells his men to "Make every shot count." Rhys tells his last 7 loyalists to "Protect Bran at all costs." The dead then come and they come fast. And so the Battle in the Godswood finally begins.

Jon seeing from afar how indestructible The Night King is, he goes after him on foot, but The Night King turns to Jon and with his horrifying powers summons back all the Dead.

From the fallen Wight's to the Fallen Dead to even the depts of the Stark crypts

As Theon and Rhys fight of the Wight's Rhys and Theon are the last ones standing, they are tired and when Theon is knocked over by a Wight Rhys comes to Theon's aid as the two kill the Wight. Rhys then picks up Theon and puts his hand on his head and leans a breathless Theon on his shoulder.

"It's alright, take it slow"

Rhys and Theon keep the fight going.

With the assist of Daenerys, Jon takes off to Kill The Night King before he gets to Bran.

Back in the Crypts the dead are raised and they terrorise and murder anyone in sight. Sansa, Tyrion and Jeyne all his behind a crypt.

Jeyne curls Sansa's hair one more time and smiles. As Tyrion leaves cover, Jeyne try's to as well, but Sansa grabs her by her hand and silently cries which makes Jeyne tear up at there eventual deaths.

Jon makes his way through Winterfell he comes across so much blood and so many screams.

Lord Blackwood and Davos defend each other on the balcony and keep fighting along with every soldier. But like everyone they are soon piled on by too many of the dead and can only fight in from one side.

The day is lost to the dead. Jon still tries to get to the Godswood but as soon as Jon reaches the entrance Viserion crashes in and starts blowing blue flames anywhere it can. Jon is blocked by Viserion's rampage, unable to reach The Night King.

In the Godswood Theon and Rhys keep fighting even though they are exhausted they refuse to let Bran die. Just when it looks like they've cleared the area from Wight's.

The Night King Arrives.

Theon and Rhys take in there certain doom as The Night King makes his presences noticed. Fear grips Rhys, but he turns to Theon and tells him he will hold them off so Theon can protect Bran.

"No, I'll go" Theon states.

"Stop trying…"

"Theon" Bran interrupts

Theon looks to Bran.

"You're a good man."

Theon starts to tear up with Bran's words to him as Rhys realises this is what Theon has been wanting, redemption.

"Thank You" Bran utters his last words to his brother.

Theon turns to look Rhys in the eye and Rhys gives Theon a nod of acceptance, then Theon rushes with all the might a Stark can give.

Theon is impaled by the Night King and collapses to his death. As Rhys looks on with a mournful acceptance of Theon's death he focuses on The Night King approaching step by step.

Rhys doesn't break his eyes from his enemy. He will not let another monster take anyone else from his family.

The Night King approaches with his spear. Rhys raises his sword for possibly the last time. But he shows no fear, even in the face of death. He will protect Bran.

Just as the Night King moves forward Rhys makes the first strike, but The Night King blocks it and attempts to impale Rhys, but Rhys dodges to the side. The Night King strikes again but Rhys clashes his spear away and lunges his sword forward, but The Night King moves to the side and Rhys tries to block him from getting anywhere near Bran.

The Night King swings his spear at Rhys several times Rhys blocking them all. Rhys blocks The Night Kings spear into a parry but The Night King grabs Rhys' sword and then with one swift motion drives his spear through Rhys' gut.

Rhys falls to one leg. Still clinging onto his sword. But profusely bleeding, he eventually drops to the ground as The Night King starts to now move to Bran, despite his wounds he still reaches out his hand in a last attempt to save Bran but is too weak.

The Night King looks at Bran and just when all seems lost.

Arya out of nowhere goes for the final blow. But The Night King catches her, except Arya still has the Cats Paw Dagger.

Arya defeats The Night King which causes a chain effect through all the dead as they all return to there original corpses.

Arya turns to Rhys and kneels down beside him, tears are in her eyes as she tries to comfort a dying Rhys.

As Jon walks through the gate he sees Theon's body, he knees and is almost on the verge of tears. He then looks forward to see Bran, Arya and a dying Rhys and runs to them.

Rhys' blood covers the snow, he shakes from the cold with his family surrounding him. Jon kneels down and cries as he grabs Rhys by his head and holds his dying cousin.

Arya looks at Jon with tears streaming down her face as well.

"I'm sorry" Jon exclaims as he lets out his tears.

Rhys smiles a faint smile and grabs both of his cousins by their hands he looks at them both still smiling as breaths his last breath.

As the Dawn breaks Jon & Arya continue to hold Rhys in their arms as Bran has a single tear drip down his cheek.

**8:04 THE LAST OF THE STARKS **

During the last goodbyes to the fallen from The Long Night everyone takes moments to reflect on there loved ones. Sansa gives Theon a Stark symbol to be burned with, on the other side Sansa see's Jeyne crying over Rhys as she holds his face, she kisses his lips one last time and then Sansa hugs Jeyne to comfort her. Sansa stares at Rhys' body and kisses his head while a tear rolls onto Rhys' face she then escorts Jeyne in her arms back to the crowd.

As Jon gives his speech Tytos stands next to Davos with Sandor and Gendry.

Jon looks at Lyanna Mormont's body, then turns Rhys' on the side of Theon Sansa looking at her fallen brothers. As the pyres burn Jon takes one last look at Rhys through the flames.

"Goodbye Brother"

During the celebration of the Night Kings demise, Tytos Blackwood doesn't enjoy the festivity's too much and instead spends the time next to Davos.

When Deanery's decrees Gendry Robert's true heir. Tytos smiles as the memory of Rhys being honoured as a Stark thanks to Robert. And now Gendry is disposed upon the same honour that Rhys was given so long ago. Tytos along with Davos and the North all honour Gendry.

When Davos, Tyrion and Tytos chat, Davos talks about the lord of light coming and then "Fucks Off" to which Tytos chimes in that maybe the Lord of Light never existed in the first place. Tyrion suggests this topic may not be happy for Davos and Davos says he doesn't want to be happy, which gets a little chuckle out of Tytos, as Tyrion finds himself amongst odd friends.

When Tyrion leaves Davos and Tytos alone. Tytos tells Davos what's he going to do for the remaining days?

"I'll follow Jon Snow. The King in the North has been good to me, I'll write a letter to my wife, maybe she can come join me up north. Though being born in the south, she might kill me as soon as she see's me" Davos says as Tytos and him laugh.

"And what about you Lord Tytos Blackwood? A Castle with peasants to serve your every whim till yar die on a comfy bed near a fireplace?"

"If that's what peasants should be doing than I've been treating them the wrong way. I'll, stay with Jon Snow too, the lad surely does have his fathers strength and passion, not his looks though. Aside from that I haven't decided yet." Tytos says as he stands deep in thought of Rhys & Home.

The celebration calls for toasts.

"To the Dragon Queen" Tormund toasts

The North Appreciate.

"To Arya Stark the Hero of Winterfell" Daenerys toasts

The North stand in Appreciation

"And to all our fallen brothers that took the fuckers down with them." Jon adds to the biggest applause as Tormund starts to glug down his drink.

As Tormund gives his speech about Jon's brilliance. Davos and Tytos look on as Dany starts feeling conflicted.

Sansa meets with Jeyne away from the party in the stewards Rooms of Winterfell.

"I just don't know what I can do without him." Jeyne says.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sansa states with some feeling of hope.

"What does that have to do with…."

"Did he impregnate you?" Sansa interrupts.

Jeyne realises what Sansa is saying.

She tries to hide tears in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll let me stay here and raise it."

"I swear on the old gods and new. As long as I live you and your child will live in comfort for the rest of your lives. You are a part of our house."

The two friends hug and both start crying. "I loved him so much"

"I did too." Sansa says as she hugs Jeyne

In the morning Martyn rivers awakes after having a bit too much drink. He looks confused and lost, he then looks to see Arya Stark leave on horseback, he turns to look in the stables and he see's Margret's now grown foal is awake and looks at Martyn.

"Ok Rhys. Lets go"

Martyn takes Margret's foal "Rhys" and rides with it over to Sandor Clegan and Arya Stark after there conversation.

"Wait" Martyn states as he rides up to the two.

"I know where your going."

"No you don't" Sandor claims as he threaten to draws his sword, but Arya looks at Martyn curiously.

"Arya. We swore to your cousin that we would destroy Cersei. I will honor his memory by doing just that."

"Than you know that your most likely going to die." Arya says to Martyn with no feelings.

"Doesn't Matter." Martyn brings out Rhys' hunting dagger "It's about vengeance."

As Jon prepares to leave for Kings Landing, Tytos Blackwood approaches him.

"Your grace" Tytos introduces his presence.

"You don't have to call me that, not when we have a queen we're fighting for" Jon says

"With all due respect, I've called your brother before you Your Grace and while Daenerys Targaryen may become the queen soon, she not just yet. Add to that, I'm a stubborn old man set in his ways. So let's just stick with 'Your grace' shall we."

Jon smiles at Lord Blackwood. "Aye"

"I imagine you will be heading home with the rest now Lord Blackwood?"

"I'm not going home your grace. Before Rhys fell, we made a promise to take Kings Landing, he might not be here to see it. But that doesn't break my promise to him."

"I offer you my sword in the coming battle your grace, for it may be my last time to for fill my promise to your cousin. And to House Stark." Tytos declares

"It would be my honor Lord Blackwood" Jon replies

Lord Blackwood rides out with Jon Snow to Kings Landing.

**8:05 THE BELLS**

As Arya, The Hound and Martyn arrive at Kings Landing behind Stark lines they decide to press on out of the camps and proceed to sneak in through a hole Rhys told Marytn years ago while they travelled to take Kings Landing.

The three sneak in and then hide out in the ruins of The Sept of Baelor.

"Ok, we'll leave the horses here, get some quick shut eye for 3 hours than we move as soon as I even a hint of fucking light." Sandor tells strictly.

As Martyn get comfy he notices Arya staring at him.

Arya tells Martyn how Rhys told her he was a bastard of a Frey. Martyn tells her that Rhys told him that she killed 'All of the 'Frey's', she confirms this and continues to stare at him for a few seconds leaving Martyn feeling quite awkward. Martyn tells Arya that he never cared about 'them' anyway. Arya tells him that Rhys loved his horses and that he taught Arya how to ride one. To which causes Martyn to stare at Margret's now fully grown Foal.

"Rhys gave me this horse as a foal for me to take care of, he's Margret's. She fell during the Battle of the Bastards, but she still has him to carry on her legacy"

"What's he called?" Arya asks.

"Rhys" Martyn says with a smile to Arya, who also forms a smile on her face.

"Ok, you two shits stop babbling on about past lives and legacy's. There's only one legacy that we need to worry about tomorrow. Our own." Sandor proclaims.

"Geeze fucking kids."

"Do you have any last regrets you'd like to make up for? We are in the Sept of Baelor" Arya says as Sandor looks at the broken walls and rubble.

Sandor looks guilty and says one thing "I'm sorry I killed The Butchers Boy.

"His name was Mycha…"

"Mycha, yes I know girl." Sandor interrupts Arya in guilt.

Sandor then says "Seven fucking gods, old gods, red gods or all the other fucking gods I can't count and I don't fucking care about. I'm…. I'm sorry. For Mycha, for… well others too, well you're the fucking gods you know who I'm sorry for and who I'm not."

Martyn smiles as well as Arya. As Sandor looks to the Night Sky.

"I've been running away for far too fucking long."

As morning comes every civilian starts running to the Gate to the Red Keep so they can avoid the coming attack from the Dragon Queen. Arya, Sandor and Martyn all start traveling like a unit towards the doors, pushing everyone they can out of the way.

The Golden Company's leader Harry Strickland arrives on his stead to command the forces at the Kings Gate.

From afar the northern troops are organised, as well as the remaining Dothraki and Unsullied. Tytos Blackwood stands next to Jon Snow on his left, behind Tyrion.

Tyrion tells Jon about listening for the Bells beyond the gates and Tytos and Davos then proceeds to follow Jon to the front line.

Sandor, Martyn and Arya still pushing through although Arya looks back to see a Mother & Child left behind with the rest of the people.

As the Kings Gate is blown to pieces by Drogon's flames. Harry's Horse is thrown with the fire and dies. The Northern Army attacks the remaining golden company. Harry Strickland is killed by Grey Worm.

As the army enters Kings Landing there attack overwhelms the Lannister army as Drogon continues to destroy the Scorpions and the outer city.

Grey Worm, Davos, Tytos & Jon all make there way through the gates, killing any soldier that suicide charges them. They eventually make it to the grounds where The Lannister Army and The Northern/Queen's Forces standoff. In this moment Tytos looks to the Bell tower to see if it will ring.

The tentsion mounts for the sound of the bell. But The Lannister Army lays down there swords. This concerns Tytos as he looks to see Jon has the same reaction.

Amidst the tension there are constant shouts among the people to "RING THE BELL"

The Bell then Rings. And with it a smile creeps across Tytos' face. But not for long as he See's Drogon's flames burn Kings Landing. He watches in Horror as he has no time to react to Grey Worm aiming to throw his spear

"No!"

Grey Worm launches his spear at the Lannister Solider. Very quickly the North and Queen forces all barrage the Lannister Troops, except for Jon, Tytos & Davos.

Jon is clouded in thought.  
"My Lord not like this!" Tytos states, snapping Jon out of his daze. Jon and Tytos try to restrain the Northern men from the rampage, as Grey Worm stares with anger at both of there disobediences to the Queen. But soon the Lannister forces fight back, Jon, Tytos and Davos are forced to fight this bloody fight.

The fight eventually leads to the civilians and no mercy is shown on them by either The Northerners or The Queens forces. Davos tries to save as many as he can and Jon try's to rally his men to stop, but the carnage of Men is too much and with the Lannister Army still fighting it's hard for Jon or Tytos to not fight.

Jon eventually goes into another daze from all the carnage that surrounds him, he even see's a member of the Northern army attempt to rape a woman, Jon stops him but he still try's to attempt rape, but Jon out of humanity for the woman chooses to kill the solider instead.

The flames engulf Kings Landing as the Dragon makes his way to the Red Keep

Tytos fights through the Lannister Soldiers, but continues to look around to see the dark side of war. He looks up to the balcony's of the houses to see a baby is thrown out the window to the ground by a Stark Solider. He looks to his right to see The Unsullied stabbing a mother holding her dead child. He looks to his left to see Stark Solder's raping a woman on the floor. Tytos turns around to see Unsullied and Stark Soldiers cutting down Civilians and Lannister Soldiers alike. As he looks around at nothing but carnage, The Red Keep's towers falling and the sounds of Dragon Roars, Tytos mutters to under his breath "Is this what you wanted Rhys?"

In the Red Keep Martyn starts looking scared and worried about the next dragon attack.

"I think we should go back!"

"Go back if your so Scared Martyn." Arya tells Martyn with some fear of her own heard.

"Don't act like you're not Scared too Arya. This far too much for us."

"Go home Girl" Sandor says "Fire will get her, or one of the Dothraki. Maybe that Dragon will eat her. Doesn't matter She's dead." Sandor tells Arya as he looks afar up the stairs, he then turns to her.

"And you'll be dead to if you don't get out of here." Sandor says in an oddly warm tone.

But Arya has none of it and continues to walk forward to the stairs.

"I'm going to kill her" Arya says but is stopped by Sandor's hand.

Sandor then tells her about the cost of vengeance as Martyn listens and is afraid and saddened.

"You come with me. You die here." Sandor says as his last parting words to Arya.

"Sandor."

The Hound turns around one last time to Arya.

"Thank you." Arya softly says

Martyn then walks up to Arya and takes her by the arm to guide her away from The Red Keep.

As the Red Keep starts to fall so does the entire city, and with the dragon breathing fire at every turn it makes it hard to Navigate for Arya and Martyn who constantly run into frantic civilians, falls towers, bursts of fire from Drogon, and finally a mass of people running for safety as both Martyn and Arya are trampled in the haze. Arya is eventually forced to run the opposite way of Martyn separating them as she screams 'No' but is then crumbled by falling stone.

Near the battles end Tytos sees a small child crying for its dead mother, the child is shaking the body to try and wake it's mother up, with tears running down it's eyes. He then see's an Unsullied soldier approaching the child and picking her up, then taking his knife out. Tytos rushes to the Unsullied and runs his sword through him. Tytos realises what he's done as Davos looks on in shock.

Tytos still in shock look to the still crying child and grabs her in his arms for comfort, he looks around again at all the carnage then locks eyes with Davos, who gives him single to abandon's the company. Tytos leaves Kings Landing with the child in his arms. Leaving behind Jon and the Northerners as Dragon fire and wild fire spread.

Eventually, Jon tells his men to fall back.

Arya eventually comes too and finds it is just a struggle to stay alive in the midst of all this destruction. She eventually finds the same mother and child she saw at the Red Keeps gate. She takes them but the Dothraki trample the mother and the child. She tries to get them to keep moving, even the mother pleads for Arya to take her daughter.

Just then Martyn arrives from behind of Rhys, he shouts to Arya as Arya tries to save the young girl, Martyn jumps off Rhys and attempts to as well, but Drogon is so close and the child pulls back. Arya tries again but "ARYA!" Martyn franticly pushes Arya out of the streets for her to run a little bit further while the flames engulf the street and Martyn.

Smoke and ash cover everywhere, the buildings are burnt to the ground Arya looks to see a servery injured, but thanks to Martyn still alive. She looks around at the desolation of Drogon and see's burnt corpses, everywhere, even of the Mother and Child she tried to save.

She then here's a gurgle and turns her head to see that Martyn is unfortunately still breathing she quickly runs and kneels to him. His skin completely burnt, one eye is melted along with half of his body. His words are gurgles, but he still utters them with all his might.

"It hurts! Please! make it stop!" Martyn pleads.

Arya takes out needle and stabs it in Martyn's heart as he groans in agony and sadness, the boy's eyes cannot close, but he dies with some peace. Arya sheds tears for Martyn then see's he still has Rhys' hunting dagger on him. She goes to retrieve it, but is crumbles to ash as she touches it.

Arya then stands up and from the smokes and fire she see's 'Rhys' who just survived the flames at the last minute but is very burnt below. The horse notices Arya and Arya looks at 'Rhys'. The two slowly approach one another. Arya then takes Rhys' reigns and calms the horse all the while Rhys allows Arya some reprieve from all the death that surrounds them.

Arya rides out of the desolation of Kings Landing on Rhys' back.

**8:06 THE IRON THRONE **

Amidst all the destruction of Kings Landing. Arya rides on Rhys to the place where Kings Gate use to be.

Arya gets off the horse and runs around to take its bridle & reins off. She then pets Rhys and then looks it in the eyes.

"Thank you" Arya says as she gently slaps the horse to get going, Rhys runs up over the hills of the Kings Lands. Rhys stops on top of the hill and looks back Arya for a moment.

Arya closes her eyes. And then opens them. Rhys is no where to be seen. Arya then walks back to where the Queens army have gathered.

Daenerys is Queen.

But Tyrion refuses to serve a queen who burns city's of innocents.

Tyrion is imprisoned and waiting for Execution.

"I know a killer when I see one."

"Arya what happened?"

"She happened. She burnt them all. She almost burnt me. I'd be dead like all the rest had Martyn not saved me"

"Martyn?" Jon says in horror

"He came with me. She burned him to a crisp. I had to kill him."

Jon looks horrified. But Arya only smiles at an irony she thinks to herself.

"It's funny. He was the only Frey left I didn't kill out of Hatred. Yet he had the worst death I could give him."

Jon still horrified puts his arms on a now disturbed Arya.

"Mercy." Arya says while shaking in fear.

Jon turns to look at Daenerys with shock.

Jon later visits Tyrion in his cell. They talk about there loyalty to there queen and her massacre, and what they have to do today.

Jon then meets with Daenerys in the Throne Room for one last time. Begging her for absolute piece. But Daenerys confirms to Jon that the only piece is that which they'll make and no one else has the power.

Jon kills her. Thus ending the life of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The Last of Her Name.

Drogon takes Daenerys body to an unknown world, but not before burning the cause of all this chaos and death.

Weeks latter In the Dragon Pit there is a meeting between all the lords of Westeros as well as those who have participated in the destruction of Kings Landing and The Battle of Winterfell. Tytos Blackwood is among them representing House Blackwood as he sits between Howland Reed and Edmure Tully.

They discuss the release of Jon Snow, but Yara Greyjoy says she not quick to forgive him as she was sworn to Daenerys, but Arya threatens to slit her throat which cause Tytos to let out a sigh of shame as Davos tries to bring everyone together back to the topic of Jon Snow and tries to make peace with the Unsullied.

Grey Worm say's all the Unsullied want is justice. Which causes Tytos to chastise Grey Worm as being irrational and what the Mother of Dragons got was Justice, but Grey Worms angrily retorts "It Was Betrayal! Just like how you betrayed her the moment you fled from the city?"

Tytos bites his tongue and Edmure Tully puts his hand on Tytos' shoulder to calm him, and Tytos swallows his anger.

"Jon Snow cannot go free" Grey Worm states one last time.

Tyrion chimes in that it is not for Grey Worm to decide, which make him mad, but Tyrion still continues.

He talks about Jon's crime and that it's up to a king or queen to decide his fate. But Yohn Royce points out they have neither, to which Tyrion claims they must choose one and Grey Worm agrees.

Edmure Tully stands up and makes his speech for King, but is told politely to sit by his niece Sansa. Which Tytos smiles at but quickly hides it for Edmure's pride as the Riverrun lord sits.

Samwell tries to announce a democracy, but everyone laughs at his announcement and Sam sits down in embracement. But Tytos looks to Davos in seriousness, both knowing the value of the common people and soldiers from there journeys.

Tyrion is suggested as king, but Tyrion suggests that story's are what unites people. And proclaims Bran's story is the one that will inspire and unite everyone, from a boy who was crippled at a young age to a man who has sacrificed so much in order to defend all of Westeros and all while being a broken cripple.

"He is our memory. The keeper of all our stories. Our Wars, Weddings, Births, Massacres, Famines. Our Triumphs. Our Defeats, Our Past. Who better to lead us into the future?"

Sansa at first makes claim about Bran's inability to birth Children, but Tyrion claims Sansa knows all to well about the possibility of cruel sons and tells Grey Worm the wheel of torment can be broken this way and not be of born inheritance to the crown and will be chosen by the Lords and Ladies of Westeros.

Tyrion asks Bran if he will be a good king should the Lords and Ladies choose him.

"Why do you think I came all this way" Bran says with the honor.

"The Brandon of House Stark. I say I" Tyrion Lannister states with hope.

"I" Samwell Tarley states with joy.

"I" Edmure Tully concedes.

"I" Howland Reed states with confidence.

"I" Tytos Blackwood proudly states with a soft smile.

"I" Yohn Royce says with a nod.

"I" Robin Arryn says in agreement.

"I" is heard among all the lords and lady's of Westeros.

Sansa then turns to Bran and asks for him to make the North an Independent Kingdom like it was in the days before Targaryen rule.

Tyrion declares Bran Stark king of the 6 kingdoms and protector of the realm

"All hail Bran The Broken"

Bran then declares his first act as king to appoint Tyrion as Hand against the wishes of Grey Worm, but Bran overrules him and states Tyrion will make up for all his mistakes, but there is still the matter of Jon.

Later Bran sends Jon to the Nights Watch and when Jon is about to leave he wishes goodbye to all his true family.

He bends the knee to his brother and apologises to Bran for not being there when Bran needed him, but Bran gives him solace by telling Jon he was right where he needed to be all along.

Jon gives Bran, Arya & Sansa one last look of peace than sails off for the rest of his days at The Wall.

Tyrion holds a small council meeting which includes, Davos as Master of Ships, Bronn as Master of Coin, Sam as Maester & Brienne as Lord Commander of Kings Guard.

Bran arrives and claims they are still missing a Master of Whispers, War & Laws, Tyrion says suitable prospects will be brought in within the coming weeks, but Davos states Lord Tytos Blackwood would suit well for the Master of Laws position and Bran agrees while also stating that Tytos is currently attending to the survivors of Kings Landing, offering them homes in his castle at Raventree Hall until repairs are made in the capital. Tyrion suggests that they will to rebuilding as soon as possible.

Bran talks about finding Drogon and leaves his small council to there duties.

In the Winterfell Crypts Jeyne stands next to Sansa, who has also come to light a candle for all the Stark Statues, including new ones crafted with Robb, Catlyn, Rickon & Rhys.

"They are all together now." Jeyne says

"Yes they are" Sansa replies

Jeyne looks bothered standing next to Rhys' statue and starts to tears up and cry.

"What's there legacy in the end?" Jeyne asks in wonder. As Sansa turns to look at her.

"It… It just feels so lost. Like there's something that was never said." Jeyne continues as she cries.

"And because it never happened it never mattered." Jeyne asks Sansa.

Sansa moves to a crying Jeyne and embraces her.

"Just close your eyes. Think of all the good things, what does that make you feel?" Sansa whispers in Jeyne's ear.

"It makes me feel safe, like he's still there."

"Because he is."

Sansa turns to look at all the statues in the crypts.

"They all are, because we remember them. I think that's enough to make us feel like it all mattered." Sansa tells Jeyne.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Jeyne says with a Smile as her tears drip down while.

During Sansa's coronation. She stops and looks at Jeyne who holds her & Rhys' child. Sansa looks at it and smiles she then bends down and kisses the newborns head. (It also seems to have inherited his smile)

When Sansa takes the crown and the title of Queen in the North. Jeyne looks on with her baby in there arms and smiles at her best friend, now what she always wanted to be. Queen.

THE END.


	10. Thanks for Reading

THANK YOU FOR READING. Tell me if you like Rhys's storyline. And please discuss with me about anything to do with Game of Thrones. Tell me your favourite moments with Rhys and also what season you enjoyed or didn't enjoy him in.

Also if you would like to experience this story with Pictures. Please visit these links.

If-you-could-what-would-you-add-or-change-about-the-Game-of-Thrones-storyline/answer/Drew-Russell-8

What-would-you-change-in-the-Game-of-Thrones-storyline-if-you-were-one-of-the-writers-of-the-TV-series/answer/Drew-Russell-8

If-you-can-create-a-new-Game-of-Thrones-character-what-will-it-be-personality-appearance-etc/answer/Drew-Russell-8

**LAST WORDS.**

In 2012 I had the idea for a Stark in the series. But I never followed up with him because I knew this would be considered Fan-Fiction and probably disliked by a proportion of Thrones fans due to GRRM's dislike for it. I'm glad I posted it in 2017 and I'm glad for all the support I've gotten on Quora. My goal is to be a Screenwriter/Director for films, I hope one day I can give you all something just as special as Game of Thrones was.

Thank you to David Benioff, Dan Weiss & HBO for bringing to screen this wonderful series and thank you for GRRM for your wonderful novels. And thank you to all the people on Quora and beyond for taking your time to read and give feedback on a story I will cherish forever.


End file.
